1. Field
The present inventions relate generally to monitor displays and, more particularly, to an improved in-arm monitor display presentation for an aircraft passenger seat.
2. Related Art
Monitor displays have been used in vehicles such as aircrafts, automobiles, trains and the like for both entertainment purposes and to provide information to the passengers. It is advantageous to have a mounting system to allow a monitor to be viewed when in use, but stowed or similarly secured when not in use. For instance, it may be advantageous to reposition a monitor from a non-functional stored position to an in-use, functional position.
Instruments have been developed to help reposition the monitor from a storage position to an in-use position. However, such traditional instruments often present safety, convenience and weight concerns, particular with regard to the transition of a monitor from a closed storage position to the in-use position in an aircraft.
Therefore, Applicants desire apparatus, systems and methods for in-arm monitor seats without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.